


Unconventional New Years Eve

by TheHorae



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hellboy is soft and so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: As one of the top agents at the BPRD, you were tasked with an important recon mission. On New Years Eve. With Hellboy. Who you happen to have been in love with since you met. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader, Hellboy (Hellboy)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Unconventional New Years Eve

The BPRD had never been much for holiday celebrations, and New Years Eve was no exception- which was probably why you had been slotted in for a recon mission that same night. As one of the top agents at the bureau, you were tasked with the very dangerous job of keeping watch on a forest in the depths of Washington state. Apparently, a pack of Wendigo were spotted in the dark woods and needed to be monitored on New Years Eve of all nights. Luckily, you wouldn’t be alone. The bureau made sure to send their favourite brute along with you- Hellboy. 

You and Hellboy had a unique relationship. He was the first friend you made at the bureau, and always seemed to find himself at your side. You had met on your first day there, when a few of the senior agents attempted to haze you by telling you to stare deeply into the Gorgon enclosure. He had overheard your conversation and rushed to your aid, only to find that you had effectively stomped each and every senior agent there into submission. From that moment, you two were bonded. Your friendship blossomed into one of mutual respect and admiration, but unbeknownst to you both, strong feelings of a love beyond friendship stirred below the surface. 

The helicopter ride to the recon area went quickly, even though you looked wistfully out the window the entire time, thinking of all the partying you would be missing that night. Hellboy felt the same way, although a small part of him was thrilled to spend the holiday with you- alone. You arrived at the border of the forest, landing next to a surprisingly cozy-looking, if not tiny, cabin. You and Hellboy disembarked from the helicopter, and were left looking at the little cabin. 

“Talk about close-quarters.” Hellboy chuckled, fiddling with one of the bags that was filled with recon equipment.

“You can say that again.” You grinned, shouldering your own bag.

As you looking out into the dark forest, the tangled trees and tendrils of fog caused a small shiver to shoot down your spine. The gnarled branches looked to be reaching out to you, like a skeletal hand beckoning for you to draw close. You shuddered, thankful that you weren’t alone in such a dark place. 

You and Hellboy quickly entered the cabin and moved to set everything up. As you constructed the cameras, you couldn’t help but notice the warmth of the tiny cabin. It was small, but the décor of the place was lovely. There was a small kitchen that was a dark shade of green, deep brown hardwood floors, and a cozy living room with a beautiful wooden hearth. If you were going to spend New Years in a cabin on the border of a Wendigo-infested forest, you were glad that it was at least a cozy cabin. 

Hellboy stood next to one of the windows, looking out into the woods with binoculars. He could have sworn that he saw glinting eyes staring back at him through the darkness. He pulled away and patted his holster, thankful that the Samaritan used such big bullets. He turned away from the window and his gaze fell to you. He watched you for a moment, admiring how focused you were on getting the cameras working. Even on a holiday you were an unbelievably hard worker. He watched how your hair moved and shone under the warm light of the cabin, how your brows furrowed in concentration, how you bit your bottom lip in a way that was effortlessly sexy. He felt his heart pound in his chest, and quickly turned away before his thoughts became as dark as the forest before them. He had wrestled with feelings for you for a long, long time, and he knew he would need to tell you sooner than later. Unfortunately, telling you how he felt also opened him up for rejection, which was not ideal, and in his mind, utterly cataclysmic. He resolved himself to go where the night took him, and decided to be grateful that you had this time together. 

“You see anything, Red?” You broke the silence, finishing up with the cameras.

“Not sure, this fog’s too thick.” He replied, slipping off his trench coat and laying it over the arm of one of the chairs by the fireplace. 

“Some New Years, huh?” You said, turning to look at him.

“Could be worse,” He shrugged, “I might not have been here to distract you.” 

“True, you are a great distraction,” You grinned, “especially when there’s a potential pack of cannibalistic goons out there waiting for us to slip up.”

“My point exactly.” He nodded in agreement, leaving his post and walking to the kitchen.

“It’s too bad it’s so pretty out there, all that snow makes me want to go out and build a snowman.” You sighed, looking out the window.

The warm light that the cabin shone out into the freshly fallen snow made it look like a perfect winter scene, right out of a Trisha Romance calendar. 

“I completely forgot you were such a kid at heart.” Hellboy remarked sarcastically, rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.

“Oh shut up, you know that you’d be right there with me.” You shot back, returning his smirk.

“Maybe.” He winked, continuing to look through the kitchen.

“What are you snooping around for?” You asked, walking over to join him.

“Well, since it is New Years, I figured I’d try to find some booze to ring in a brand new year.” He stated.

“Oh red, I’m so ahead of you.” You grinned.

“No way.” He replied, shaking his head in amused disbelief as you pulled two bottles of booze from one of your bags. 

“Just because we’re on the job, doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate the turn of the year!” You beamed, handing Hellboy a bottle.

“Y/N, you’re my hero.” He chuckled, popping open the bottle and taking a swig.

The night had progressed steadily, and the two of you were having a ball. Apart from a couple Wendigo sightings (and later, shootings) you were able to relax and enjoy each other’s company- and booze of course.

“Hey Y/N, what time is it?” Hellboy asked, his speech slightly slurred.

“Uhhh, quarter-to eleven.” You replied, pouring the remnants of your drinking into a wine glass. 

“Just over an hour until a whole new year.” Hellboy stated, his tone uncharacteristically hopeful. 

“Uh-huh.” You nodded, observing him.

He was reclined on the chair across from you, legs spread wide as he slouched in the cushy chair. His black t-shirt was tight in all the right places, and you had to remind yourself not to stare. His intense gaze was focused on the roaring fire in the hearth, but you were locked in on him. You admired the curves of his face, the structure of his jaw and nose. You had always thought he was handsome- despite his belief to the contrary- but in that moment, you were finding him utterly beautiful. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or something else, but looking at him was giving you butterflies.

“Hey Red.” You heard yourself say, surprised at the lusty tone you had mustered.

“Yeah?” He replied, turning his gaze to you.

“Come here.” Again, you were surprised at yourself, but not in a negative way.

Hellboy responded almost instinctively, like he was waiting for you to call him over. He sat himself beside you on the fairly large couch, and placed his nearly empty bottle on the coffee table in front of you, never once breaking eye-contact. 

“What’s up?” Hellboy worried that you could hear his heart beating as loud as he could, as he cautiously placed his human hand on your thigh. Your tone and the way you were looking at him spoke to a part of him he had reserved only for you, and he could barely hold back his excitement. 

“I want you to know something,” you placed your hand over his, “something I should have told you a while ago.” 

Hellboy felt as it his heart might explode.

“What is it?” He asked, feeling breathless. 

“I’ve had feelings for you- deep, more than friendship feelings- for a long time, and I want to be with you.” 

The bluntness of your confession surprised both of you, the the look of relief and joy on Hellboy’s face let you know that your feelings weren’t misplaced. 

“That’s funny, because I feel the same way.” He replied, inching closer to you, so close that your noses nearly touched. 

“You do?” You asked, as a feeling a relief so strong it could be called euphoria washed over you.

“Uh-huh. For a long time. Since I met you.” Hellboy admitted, as his golden eyes twinkled with sincerity. 

You looked up at him, drinking in his beauty as you held his face in your hands. For a moment everything was still, and you held each other close. You gazed at each other so deeply that you felt like you would melt into him. Suddenly, Hellboy learned forward and gently pressed his lips to yours in a surprisingly gentle kiss. It was perfect. He was perfect. As you held each other, you realized that this unconventional holiday was the best one yet. 

You found yourself hoping for many more unconventional holidays. Little did you know, Hellboy was hoping for the very same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year!! I’m back!!! No, I’m not dead ( nearly though, university is hard). It’s been a good while, but I’m glad to tell you all that I’m back, and that I have a bunch of ideas that are yet to come! 
> 
> Also, here’s some Hellboy fluff, because what else would I write these days. This one might be a two-parter as well, though I’m still working things out. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this! It’s been a while since I’ve written for fun, so I am a lil rusty, but hopefully I’ll get back into the groove of things soon!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
